Breaking the Curse
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Ouran gets two new students, a set of twins. One of them is cursed, the other used to be. What will the Host Club do when they find out there is a girl in the school in need of their help?


Hikaru and Kaoru were in the process of teasing Haruhi when there was a quick knock on the door. Everyone fell silent as their teacher approached the door, their classes don't get interrupted for anything minor after all. There was a man who worked in the office standing there with a note, he seemed really nervous.

"Here." the office worker said as he handed the note to the teacher like it was on fire. Then without waiting another second he quickly walked away leaving the two people he had escorted standing there waiting for further instruction. They both raised an eyebrow at the office workers terrible manners.

The teacher quickly read the note and became slightly pale. Taisho's? They hadn't attended a school for generations. They were an extremely private family and usually preferred being home schooled. Now, here were two of them waiting to be let into his class. As a teacher at Ouran he was extremely used to the high class names, but the Taisho's. They were the richest family in Japan, possibly the world. Why did his luck suck so much he was the teacher that got the first Taisho's in generations? First he had gotten those trouble making twins now he has the Taisho twins, just great. "A let me just introduce you." The teacher said nervously.

The twins were interested immediately, what could be on that piece of paper that could fluster both an office worker and their teacher. Just who is he introducing? New students? The teacher turned to face the rest of his class, trying to remain calm. "Alright class, we are getting two new students today. Let's give them a warm welcome. Come on in you two."

Kagome and Miroku walked into the classroom stopping in the middle of the room. They bowed to the class together then Kagome went first. "My name is Kagome Taisho." She said, simple and to the point. It was a bit cold but she honestly didn't care, not anymore.

Miroku stepped forward "Hello, my name is Miroku Taisho. We hope that we get along." Miroku gave a small smirk "Are there any questions?"

Most of the call was in shock, Taisho's coming to Ouran was big. Really big. Renge raised her hand and Miroku nodded at her "I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, really, but what made you and your sister come to Ouran?"

Miroku smiled and the girls swooned slightly "Well my sister and I decided that we didn't want to be home schooled anymore. The Taisho's have been shrouded in mystery for generations now and we have decided to change that, well slightly anyway. Our father did not agree with us right away, but we were able to compromise with him."

So if you see a somewhat stalkerish looking guy with unnecessary long black hair just ignore him. He is our bodyguard. He usually stays out of sight, but you will end up seeing him on occasion." Kagome chimed in with a straight face.

Miroku trying to relieve the tension in the room Kagome had made, gave a wink to the classroom and whispered in a conspiracy voice "He's like a ninja." The room gave a collective laugh to his relief.

The questions went on for quite a while, all the way until lunch. Kagome didn't speak the rest of the time. She knew that people were extremely uncomfortable around the new her. She was like a smaller female version of Sesshomaru. She couldn't help it though; feeling anything hurt, both her and other people. Kagome viewed herself as simply cursed, and she was. If she showed affection to anybody, other than Miroku, in any way something bad happened to them and they got hurt. So she had shut herself off from people. Naraku had made sure that he had hurt her in every way he could before they killed him. For 500 years Sesshomaru had searched for a cure for the Miko who saved Japan. He hadn't had much luck. Of course there were theories but Kagome wasn't going to risk someone else's safety for her own benefit. Deep down she was basically the same girl who would take an arrow for someone else.

Miroku led Kagome through the crowd and found a table that was in a corner. "Why don't you wait here, I'll go get us our food."

Kagome gave him a small smile "Sounds good, thank you." The moment Miroku turned his back her smile dropped. She knows he wants her to smile more, so she tries, she really does. They both know that they are fake, but it's a start. After the first few months of getting back they had come up with a theory of why Miroku wasn't affected by her curse. Because Miroku had been curse d by Naraku before he was immune to any other curses by Naraku.

Kagome sighted as she waited for Miroku, calling him brother wasn't very difficult for her as she had viewed him as a brother almost from the beginning. It was the fact he was her 'twin' that was weird, he had originally been older than her. Midoriko had really worked her magic there making Miroku the same age as herself.

Without her seeing or even noticing anybody sneak up behind her there were suddenly voices right behind her. She tensed up immediately, throwing up her walls, and put on her blank face. The only thought running through her mind was 'how did they get behind me? I'm sitting with my back to the wall!'

"So you're a Taisho huh?" the first voice asked.

"Looks like our class got another set of twins." The second on commented.

Understanding dawned in Kagome, it was those Kitsune twins from her class. Kitsune were crafty enough to sneak behind a fully trained Miko if she wasn't used to their auras. "What do you want?" Kagome asked coldly. She couldn't let them get close to her, she has a humongous soft spot for Kitsune ever since Shippo.

"We want to get to know you." They said together.

"You didn't talk much during the questioning this morning." The softer voice said.

"Most didn't notice." The deeper voice said.

They leaned around her so she could see them both and they smiled "We noticed."

Kagome raised an eyebrow "You wish to know about me yet I don't even know your names."

The Hitachiin's smiled at each other, she could be fun to play with; just like Haruhi.

Kagome watched as the one with the softer voice sat down next to her on her right "My name is Hikaru."

The one with the deeper voice sat down on her left "My name is Kaoru."

"And we are the Hitachiin twins."

Kagome sensing their lie narrowed her eyes slightly. "I may not know you, and you don't know me, but it is very rude to lie to someone. Especially when you just met and are introducing yourselves." Kagome was getting irritated, the nerve of those two.

The Hitachiins were shocked, they had literally just met and she could tell them apart? How did she do that? Even Haruhi needed a little time to get to know them before she could tell them apart. It must have been a fluke, yeah that's it she just had a lucky shot.

"Now Kaoru, Hikaru…" she looked at the correct boy while saying their names "I would very much like to enjoy my lunch alone with my brother. So if you leave that would be great."

At that moment Miroku walked up with their food. He noticed the two Kitsunes on either side of Kagome at once, he also noticed Kagome's irritated posture. He narrowed his eyes slightly "Hey sis are these two bothering you?"

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku, relief rushed through her "No these two were just leaving." Kagome said with a slight smirk.

You can tell that the twins were about to object when Haruhi came up to save them all. "You two stop bothering the new kids." She turned to the Taisho twins "I'm sorry about these two, they just seem to like to bug people and they always know who doesn't want to be bothered and that is who they annoy."

Miroku's eyes gleamed and he rushed forward to grasp Haruhi's hands "Maiden what is one as fair as you hanging out with a pair of tricky foxes?"

The Hitachiins narrowed their eyes at Miroku for both flirting with Haruhi and hinting at their unhuman nature. 'How does he know?' the twins thought as they glared at him, he's just a human, they both are.

Haruhi laughed slightly as she tugged her hands from his "Tricky foxes huh? Yeah that fits those two pretty well actually."

"Hey!" the twins shouted, she was supposed to be on their side.

The moment that Kagome saw Miroku's hand start to twitch she sent out a small flare of her Miko-ki with a glare. She noticed that the two twins jumped in surprise but she kept glaring right at her brother "Miroku is you do 'that' I **will** hurt you. I will also tell father."

Miroku's hand shot back to his side immediately. "Right, sorry. Thanks for stopping me." Miroku started sweating nervously. Just because he had gotten transported to the future with Kagome and he had lost a few years of his age did not mean his perverted hand was not 'cursed' anymore. Not that hand still loved to roam to a woman's backside. Kagome kept telling him he could get arrested in this day and age for doing that. So Kagome tries to stop him every time, it works most of the time. If the girl was really pretty, or resembled Sango he just couldn't stop himself.

Kagome turned her eyes back to the twins "Now I would like to enjoy my lunch alone with my brother." She narrowed her eyes when they just kept standing there "Leave." She told them coldly. To emphasis her point she flared her Miko-ki again, only this time at them. They seemed to get the message that her powers could hurt them even if they've never seen a priestess or monk before. They scurried off dragging Haruhi with them.

As they went to the line to get their own food the twins shared a look. Miroku was like them after Tamaki. Kagome however was like they were before they met Tamaki. She had shut everyone but her brother out of her life. They gave a silent agreement that they would try to help Kagome as much as they could. They knew better than anyone that nobody deserves a life like that. Hmm, maybe they should tell Tamaki about the new set of twins that arrived at Ouran.


End file.
